Blackbird
by charli220
Summary: Blaine is just your average, musically inclined, good looking teenage boy who one day happens to stumble on the love of his life after believing for so long that he'd never have a shot at love. Semi Canon Plot. Blaine through the seasons of Glee. Lots of Klaine! Read and Review :D


_**Okay, so this is basically Glee from the point of view of Blaine Anderson. I always wondered what his character would be like and his backstory so here it is. This is the first instalment and from here on out I will be going through each episode, starting from Never Been Kissed in season 2, working my way through from the P.O.V of Blaine **__**J**____**There will be never before seen scenes with him and other characters, especially Kurt and I really hope you all decide to keep an eye on this story as it grows **__**J**_

The wind hits me a little hard as I step out of my brothers car and wave him goodbye, throwing my schoolbag over my shoulder, wrapping my scarf just a little bit tighter around my neck as I head toward the large grey building I've seen every day for the last year. It's coming close to the end of my freshmen year here at Ellensfield and to be honest I'm a little bummed about it. Not because I'll be moving up to a higher grade and I'll probably need to do even more studying than I do now, but because maybe I won't have any of the same classes as James.

As I walk passed a crowd of jocks I feel a hand fall heavily onto my shoulder and I can't help but smile.

"Blaine! Man you totally just missed the best dumpster toss we've ever done" James grins at me with his large brown eyes shining happily and I can tell he's proud of the fact he's probably just hurt another kid beyond therapies help. I simply nod and smile.

"Sorry man. My brother didn't get up til late so I had to wait around for him" I smile as my heart flutters just a little. James was the first friend I'd made in high school and it was safe to say I was definitely in love with him.

Though of course he'd never ever know that.

Being gay wasn't something you just blurted out around here, here being Ohio. People weren't to accepting of it and I'd figured that out at the age of 6 when I'd come home from school and told my Dad all about little Harry Wellington, the new boy in my class with the lovely green eyes and red hair, the boy that I was going to marry one day.

Every time I think about little Harry Wellington my jaw aches just a little from the impact my father's hand had left on me. Needless to say, I've never talked about the possibility of my sexuality being steered toward men ever again in my home.

So whenever I feel butterflies in my stomach from James's touch I simply swallow and ignore them, and go back to smiling at my best friend.

"That's cool dude" James grins at me and claps back before he walks me toward the locker room. James is a sophomore and he was the first guy to come and talk to me after I'd had a rather rough first day at school. He'd taken me under his wing and now he was my best friend and I honestly couldn't ask for a better one. Because he was on the football team he kept the jocks off my back, and I might actually be the only freshmen who doesn't get bullied around here, and I know that's because of James. He's a nice guy when we're alone, he's a nerd at heart and he shares things with me that he's never told another soul and that makes me feel like perhaps, if I did come out to him, maybe he'd actually accept me. Sometimes I feel like I catch him staring at me when we're alone, staring at me in a way that is almost loving. It often makes me blush and he calls me a weirdo but I know that it's just a term of endearment.

Once we reach the lockers I look up at James and I feel like now is the time. I just have to blurt it all out.

"Uh… James?" I breathe and he looks at me with a smirk.

"Yes dwarf?" he grins and I look around for a brief moments.

There are bright pink posters everywhere with the words SADIE HAWKINS DANCE scrawled all over them and I know this is my only chance to show James that I care about him in a way that is classified a lot higher than friendship. He looks at me expectantly and I swallow.

"Are you going to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" I ask gently and he blinks for a moment.

"No. Are you?" he asks and I see his eyebrow raise. I look down and shrug.

"I haven't been asked yet." I say and James claps my shoulder.

"Don't sweat it dude. It's still three days away. I'm sure you'll find someone" he grins and I swallow back all my nerves that I just know are threatening to come up in vomit form and I look at him.

"Do you want to go together?" I blurt out and I think for a moment James hasn't heard me. Then his face turns from a smile to a frown.

"What?" he breathes and let's go of my shoulder.

"Do you want to go with me?" I ask and he glares at me.

"As friends?" he asks and for a moment I'm about to tell him no. I love you. I want to go as your date. I want to dance with you and kiss you under the fake stars and have you tell me you've always loved me too.

"Yeah. Of course. As friends" I smile falsely. The light comes back into his eyes just as quickly as it had left and he grins.

"God Blaine. Don't scare me like that. People might think you're a fag" he chuckles and claps my arm again before he simply leaves me and my broken heart in the middle of the hallway.

I let out a shaky breath and swallow hard and open my locker to collect my books. I'm not entirely sure how to feel. James has never been homophobic around me before and I can't help but feel like maybe he's putting up some wall to keep me from finding out the truth.

I spend the rest of the day by myself, mulling everything over. Maybe I shouldn't come out to James, or any of my other friends. Maybe I should just stay in the closet and follow in my Dad's footsteps. He'd be proud to have a doctor for a son.

It's not until I head out to the car park to wait for Cooper that I realise I don't have a choice in whether or not I come out. I need to.

James is the one I notice first.

He's shoving a tall boy with bright blue hair, yelling something I can't hear. Then I notice two other jocks, both sophomores too, who are going through the blue haired boys bag, throwing his things into the trash, screaming words at him that tear my heart in two. What hurts more is I know that boy.

It's Marcus Harrison, a sophomore like them. He's in a few of my classes and sometimes when Cooper works he drives me home. He's a lovely guy and he's also the only person in the world who knows I'm gay. I take a deep breath and without really thinking I hurry forward and stop right beside James.

"What the hell are you doing?" I cry and James turns to look at me, as does Marcus. The boys blue eyes stare at me and he shakes his head in protest, but I simply ignore him.

"Blaine! You're just in time. We're about to throw this fag into the trash" James grins and I stare at him.

"What? Because he's gay?" I breathe and Marcus shakes his head violently at me.

"Blaine don't" he hisses and James ignores him, still grinning his charming grin at me.

"Yeah. Because he's a fag" He nods and I swallow and set my bag down.

"Then you need to throw me in too" I say with a lot less confidence than I'd intended to but I know James hears me because he lets go of Marcus instantly and looks at me with large, unbelieving eyes.

"Blaine?" he asks and Marcus takes this time to steal back his bag, moving to stand beside me. I swallow hard and look at James.

"Do it. Throw me in" I hiss and James just stares at me for what feels like an eternity before he steps back.

I let out a breath and Marcus picks up my bag, taking my hand, dragging me toward the car park before any of the jocks can even get a word in.

My heart pounds as I swallow back what I'm sure is vomit.

I've just come out.

I've come out as gay and I can't go back.

Marcus stops when he get to the far side of the car park and he immediately pulls me in for a tight embrace. I can smell his cologne and it's oddly comforting, so I hug him back.

"Thank you Blaine" he whispered and kisses my hair.

"Thank you so much." He sniffs and pulls back to smile at me. I nod gently and he strokes my cheek.

"You are so brave to do that. I'm so… so grateful... so much." He nods and bites his lip for a moment and I swallow again.

"Come with me to the Sadie Hawkins dance" he breathes and I stutter.

"Marcus… I... I can't…"

"As friends Blaine. As friends. But this time we don't need to hide. It will be fun" he nods and I take a moment to consider this. Would it be good for me to actually go out as myself for the first time in my life? I sigh and nod gently.

"Okay" I say and Marcus hugs me again and I realise that I like his hugs, and maybe I could get used to them.

"So it wasn't that bad right?" Marcus smiles as he stands next to me in a matching blue tux that seems to also match his hair and I can't help but grin at him from under the light of the streetlamp, because he's right. It wasn't that bad. We'd spent the night dancing together and having a good time and no one had even bothered to annoy us. Just to be safe we had sat down for all the slow dances but even then we'd giggled and been close and not one soul seemed to mind. That really made me feel good.

I reach for the boys hand and out fingers slide together and he gives my hand a small squeeze.

"Thanks for coming with me Blaine. You're a great guy…" he hums and goes to say something else but is cut off by a wolf whistle. He drops my hand immediately and spins around, facing back toward the school. I frown a little and turn and follow his gaze, squinting as I try to make out who made the noise. In the darkness I can see one, two, three, four, five figures slowly emerge, all wearing matching grins that make my heart stop. Leading the pack is James in what appears to be a red suit, and I can see from the look in his eyes that he's about to have some fun tonight.

I look at Marcus as the blood drains from my face.

"When's your Dad coming?" I whisper and he doesn't look at me as he answers.

"Ten minutes"

Shit.

James slowly stops in front of us and neither of us dare speak a word. I know we're both cold and frightened and want nothing more than to go home, and right now not a single bone in my body trusts the boy who only 3 days ago was my best friend.

Not one single bone.

"Blainey" he grins at me and I swallow hard.

"James… please just leave" I breathe and he simply clicks his fingers and two guys leave, heading in different directions. I frantically follow them with my eyes and James smiles.

"Don't worry Blaine, they're just on lookout" he grins and before I know it one of the boys behind him has Marcus pinned to the floor, the boy gasping with the wind knocked out of him.

"Stop! Don't touch him!" I yell but a fist collides with my jaw and I fall to the floor, my head swimming with agony. I blink but my vision is blurred and all I can hear is the soft screams coming from beside me and I pray. I pray to God that Marcus is okay, but I have a gut wrenching feeling that he isn't. I try to breathe through the pain but my head is killing me and I only just notice the hand that grips my suit and tugs me upward with such a force my neck clicks and I groan out in pain once more.

"You're sick" James voice echoes in my ear and he throws another punch, fist colliding this time with my ribs. A scream erupts from my throat but it never makes it out as another punch hits my stomach, causing me to cough and splutter violently. My head spins and I can taste blood and bile in my mouth but I can't swallow. Instead I feel it slide down my chin and my boy trembles as James's once gorgeous, once kind, now horrifyingly terrifying face comes into focus. His eyes are cold as he glares at me and his hand grips my shirt even tighter.

"You're fucked up. You hear me? I let you in my room, I let you in my bed. You're a twisted fag and you need to learn your place. Do you hear me? You're wrong for this world Blaine. You don't deserve a life" he growls and throws me to the ground and the last thing I hear is the screeching of tyres before my world goes cold and silent and black.

I find out that Marcus is paralysed from the waist down.

No one knows how long. But then again, we all know that if someone's tailbone and spinal cord are shattered and damaged by a baseball bat, there's going to be some long lasting damage, if not permanent.

I got off okay. I only had a broken rib and nose, a swollen jaw and some cuts a bruises. Compared to Marcus it seems like I just tripped over and got a few scrapes.

No one does anything about it. They say we have no way of knowing who did it because we were both so concussed, and all the boys we names had alibies. They say we just need to be more careful. More alert.

In other words, they don't care.

Marcus transfers schools the moment he gets out of hospital and he drops contact with me a few weeks later and I'm all alone.

No one will talk to the gay kid.

No one wants to hang out or study with or even be seen with the gay kid.

I'm all alone and not one damn person seems to notice.

It's only after months of torment and hurt that I come home with puffy eyes and beg my Dad to let me move. I beg for hours and we fight and argue and we cry and hug and he finally agrees that my safety has to come first. Not even a week later I stand in the halls of Dalton Academy, a freshmen, a lone soul.

I walk down the hall and a tall boy bumps into me and for a brief moment a flash of fear seems to race through my veins and I cower away.

"Oh. I'm so sorry" a soft voice hums and I look up at a smiling face. The boy, Asian and well built, offers me his hand.

"Hi. I'm Wes Montgomery. Welcome to Dalton" he grins and I timidly shake his hand as the fear flows away.

I know I'm safe.

Inside these walls and iron gates I'm finally safe.

At least for now, at least until reality comes back and my walls have to go back up. But for now I can be myself. I can be me.

And it's never felt so good.


End file.
